The Path of Swords
by forthelulz
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are two individuals living completely different lives. She, a royal princess from a distant land. He, a mysterious man with a twisted hidden past. Together they must fight to save two kingdoms from destruction. Alternate Universe.
1. The Two Kingdoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 1 : The Two Kingdoms

Sekihara Tae hurried through the flight of stairs leading up towards the royal chamber, each gruelling step taking her nearer to the top of the tower. There she knew her mistress waited with her son, awaiting the outcome of the sudden meeting that the King had instigated in the middle of the night. She could still hear the shouts of voices below, the clash of steel against steel, the wail of pain of those who faced death. She quickened her pace. A band of rebels were at her heels.

The uprising had reached its pinnacle. The king was dead, beheaded by his own brother as he sat on the throne. She saw it happen with her own eyes, the horror of seeing her benevolent master die. She could still remember the smell of blood as it spilled from the severed neck, the cold cruel laughter that followed, and the blank eyes of a now dead king as his head rolled her way. It was quickly done with one fast stroke of a sword. She knew that his majesty must have felt no pain.

Chaos had entered the royal hall. The few loyal knights who kept watch had no choice but to fight for their own lives, leaving the dignitaries and servants in the halls defenseless. They were murdered. High pitched wails of their screams echoed throughout the palace as they were struck down one by one. It was quick thinking that helped Tae escape. Her position as the head nursemaid of the castle gave her intricate knowledge of the castle's hidden passages. Slipping through a hidden door behind a tapestry, she fled. Yet she knew she was being followed below by two or three knaves who had noticed her escape.

They must not seize her. She must hurry.

The queen must be warned.

The kingdom of Koei had finally fallen. Not by the hands of enemy lands but by the hands of mercenaries and rebel soldiers paid for by a greedy brother. The main capital city went under siege; the towns surrounding its mortared walls raided. Ominous black smoke billowed towards the sky as houses of innocents were burned to the ground. Hundreds of citizens died on this day. Those who were loyal to the royal family were seized, then tortured or beheaded. Leading the pack of killers was Oibore Yukishiro. His Majesty's own younger sibling and the second in line to the throne after the crown prince. Who would have thought that his majesty's own kin would take away his life? King Kyosuke Himura had always been a kind and fair ruler. Beloved by his people for his heart and skill for leadership, he was a man that everyone admired and adored.

Now he was gone, murdered in his own castle, cut down on his own throne.

The door of the royal chamber burst open as Tae forced her way through. She stumbled on to the floor, her knees buckling. Then she hoisted herself up, pushing her tired body to its limits, then quickly locked and barricaded the door. Bangs and knocks could be heard as the pursuers on the other side tried to force themselves inside. The door was thankfully held in place, giving her ample time to tell her tale.

"My queen! You must make haste and leave at once!" Tae shouted in alarm, her chest heaving as she tried to even her breathing.

Her beloved mistress sat calmly on the side of the royal bed. The three year old little prince slept peacefully, his head burrowed comfortably into his mother's lap. Love shone from Hana Himura's violet eyes as she stroked her son's head but a sad frown graced her lips as she heard her nursemaid's warning. Beside the bedpost stood Captain Sagara of the Royal Guards, his hands clutched at the hilt of his sword as he kept the Queen and her child under his careful watch. The captain knew what was happening outside. The tell tale sounds of death signaled to him that the castle's walls had been breached.

The Queen smiled, her cheeks moist with tears; her heart sad with understanding. "I can no longer leave the palace, Tae"

Kneeling down in front of her master, Tae begged. "But my Queen, the King is dead!"

Salty tears streamed from the nursemaid's eyes, her own grief overwhelming. She loved the Queen as much as she loved her own family. Entering the royal household as a nursemaid at the tender age of eighteen had been a great privilege for her. She felt proud serving the leaders of her country with her utmost best and loving their son as if he were her own. Prince Shinta had been under her care since birth, a precocious loving child who loved to laugh and play. This mere babe was the heir to the throne. If the Queen and her son did not leave, the future of Koei would be dire.

Hana closed her eyes briefly. Her hand continued to smoothen her son's flaming red hair with a calming hand. Yes, her husband was dead. She felt the strings of the bond between them unravel, cut cleanly. It pierced her heart like no other arrow could. No longer could she go on living, knowing that she would die of grief even if she fled the palace. But her precious son must be spared. The royal line of the Himuras must go on, even if it meant that she would sacrifice her life to ensure its future.

The Queen stood on her feet. Decisions must be made.

"Sagara-san" she commanded at the captain who stood by her side "Take them to safety. Protect the crown prince at all costs."

The tall captain nodded his assent. He then moved towards one of the walls and tapped it thrice, opening a door. It was a secret passage way that only the nursemaid, the royal family, and the captain of the royal guards knew about. A spiral staircase led down towards the back of the castle, towards the stables, providing a safe route if an emergency ever happened. They would be able to slip away unnoticed by those who were in the main castle halls and she knew right now that those same halls were littered with the bodies of the dead.

Tae's eyes widened with horror. With hands covering her mouth, she sobbed, her heart breaking. The implications of the order were clear.

"Do not cry" The Queen spoke softly "I know you feel sorrow but be strong. I need you to look after my precious Shinta." Her hand wiped away her nursemaid's tears. Then she gingerly lifted the crown prince and held him near her breast, feeling the soft puffs of breath from his mouth against her neck. Then she relinquished her only child, putting him into the nursemaid's caring arms.

As a woman of royalty, the Queen had always acted with controlled composure. But now her hands visibly shook as she reached out to remove the necklace around her neck. Unclasping the silver string, she placed it over her son's head, the metal of the pendant cold against her child's skin. It was the only thing she could give, the royal seal, the symbol of his heritage and birth right. It was only half of a whole. The other piece was perhaps still hung around her husband's neck or perhaps already stolen by Oibore. Two halves come together as one if put together side by side. She wished that it would remind her child of who he was even if the child might live in a life outside the palace walls.

She could no longer hope that her son would become the next king. That future thwarted by the death of her husband.

Hana watched the captain of the royal guards guide the nursemaid and her charge through the small hidden entryway and shut the door close, leaving her to face her fate. Her heart constricted with pain, tears forming in her eyes. It hurt to know that she could never see her child again; that she could never see him grow into the man he would be someday.

_Bear with it_, the Queen berated herself, _Soon I will be reunited with my beloved Kyosuke_.

And she held her head high, her heart pounding against her chest. The wooden door that held the murderers at bay broke through. It blasted open, supported barely by its hinges. Bits and pieces of wood fell down to the floor. Savage men marched towards her still form. She could see in their eyes the lust and greed for power. The man whom she lad learned to hate, the man who was responsible for all of her grief, stood with them.

The queen's eyes flashed golden. Her kind violet irises transformed into molten amber, smoldering and seething.

She would not go down without a fight.

The nursemaid and the captain of the guards hurried. They raced down the flight of steps, taking care not to stumble or fall. Time was of the essence. They would not waste the precious few minutes that her mistress, the Queen, had allowed them. They were several steps ahead when they heard a blood curdling scream that shook their souls. It echoed through the stairwell, the sound waking the young princeling from slumber.

"Hush!" Tae patted the babe's back, nervously trying to calm the crying child. But it was too late, the loud cries of Prince Shinta had alerted those in the royal bed chamber of their presence. The wail of death was replaced by the sounds of men banging against a wall, looking for a secret door. Captain Sagara quickly grasped Tae's hand and pulled forward. Only a few floors more and they would be able to reach the end. Then they must get out of the palace grounds at once. The prince must be taken to a safer place. If not, he would be killed, just like his parents.

They were halfway down when the secret door up above thrust open and three men barraged through it with their swords held high. Captain Sagara slid his katana out of its sheath. He prodded Tae forward.

"Listen to me Tae" Sagara told her "You must meet Master Hiko Seijuro on the top of the west mountain. He lives in a shack near a waterfall. You and the Crown Prince will be safe in that place." Brown eyes hardened with courage "Tell him that Captain Sagara of the Royal Guards has sent you there"

"But captain!" the nursemaid protested. How could she leave him!

"Go!" the man glared.

As the captain of the Royal Guards, it was his duty to protect the royal family. His King was dead, and so was his Queen. But there was still hope residing in the small bundle in Tae's arms. He raised his arms, ready and waiting to slash and kill if ever the knaves reached the crown prince. Tae shivered, adjusting her hold on the child. Then she ran. With all her might and power, she rushed down the steps, leaving Sagara to face the danger alone. The men up stairs quickly gained in pace. A loud clash resounded. Sparks flew as steel finally fought against steel. Three against one, they fought. Then the captain retrieved a dagger from his side. Thrusting it forward, he ruptured one man's neck by surprise. Blood gushed out as one mercenary fell down. His other two companions hollered, wildly swinging their weapons here and there. The Captain kept them at bay. He held his stance and fought with all his might, giving Tae some leeway to reach the end the end of the stair case.

"Captain Sagara!" Tae called out to the leader of the Royal Guards still struggling to fight off the last man left. She hoped and wished that the leader of the Royal Guards could still join her in her journey towards the west mountain. Another mercenary lay face down on the floor, his throat slashed, his body immobilized forever.

Sagara swung his sword against his last enemy. The man in front of him had done the same. They fought tooth and nail, using every trick they knew to try to get rid of the other. His skills with a sword had always been praised but even a man of the captain's stature, as he was, could only do little when faced with such circumstances. He tried to duck and avoid another blow but the other man sent a surprising kick to his gut. Wobbling on his knees, he felt the pain. The sharp tip of a sword embedded itself deep into his flesh, the pain unbearable with its sting. An agonizing cry escaped his lips but he did not let himself fall like a weakling. With all his strength he forced himself upwards and with one swift powerful move he thrust his katana into the mercenary's heart. The knave fell unto his knees, the katana's blade pierced right through his chest.

Tae covered her mouth, alarm shaking her to the core. She saw her protector brace himself against the nearest wall. One hand tried to stop the gush of blood from his side, the other retrieved the blood stained katana from the dead man's body. Crimson liquid pooled on the steps below as the captain crumpled unto the floor, the sword in his hand slipped from his fingers, clattering against the hard stone steps. With one arm holding the prince close, the nursemaid ran up the stairs once more. She fell unto her knees, despairing in front of the man who tried to protect her and the royal child. Tears blurred her sight as she touched Sagara's cheek. The skin underneath her fingers felt cold.

"Do not feel sad dear friend" Sagara mumbled with a raspy breath, blood trickled from the side of his mouth "The end of my own time is near. I shall rejoin my Lord and Lady in the afterlife. Go…" The captain paused, coughed, and spit out a bit of blood "Save the prince"

The order had been given. Tae had no other choice but to obey. She watched as the light of life faded from the brave captain's eyes. The hand previously trying to stop the flow of blood fell lifeless at his side. With shivering fingers, she closed the man's eye lids. In this way, the King's loyal guard looked peaceful as if he was just sleeping his pain away. Taking in a deep breath, the look in her eyes hardened with determination. She held her most precious charge close to her heart.

She will save the prince.

No matter what dangers came her way.

* * *

"Koei has fallen, your highness" A young boy, read out the message written in the letter that had just arrived from the neighbouring country. "The capital city is in disrepair. The surrounding towns and main palace is under enemy hands. King Himura and his wife are dead. The crown prince is missing. The new King, Oibore Yukishiro, wishes for your support."

Koshijiro Kamiya sat on his throne. His eyes flitted to a close as he listened to his messenger relay the news. The boy then folded the parchment in two, bowed in respect and left his king to his own thoughts.

_So his dear friend and his wife had died._

The King of Shiho took a deep shuddering breath, his heart constricting with grief. He fell silent, clearing his mind as he allowed himself to pray. It was only proper to give his tribute to two people who had become close to his heart. It was several months after the Great War had ended when he first met Kyosuke Himura. He was a mild mannered royal who hated wars and wanted nothing else but peace for his country. It didn't surprise Koshijiro that the kindhearted prince was the one who was selected to inherit the throne. His wife, Hana, the Koei Queen was known as the epitome of beauty and grace. She was famed for her bright red mane of hair and fairy like violet eyes. Koshijiro admired them for their fairness, for the love they had showed for their people and the friendship that they had extended to him and his own wife. But they were gone. Dead.

And there was nothing that he could have done to prevent it.

Anger exploded in his chest when he heard that Oibore Yukishiro asked for his support. The murdering fiend! How dare he talk of such things when he had killed his own brother! But there was little that the Kingdom of Shiho and its leader could do. Koshijiro knew that the traitor was foolish but wise. If they would deny the call for help, another war might be on their hands. The denial of support could be used as fuel to enlarge an already raging fire.

According to the report, the attack on the royal family of Koei had started during the crack of dawn, even before the sun rose from the east. The inhabitants of the castle stood no chance against the invaders. Koshijiro wondered if they were slaughtered while they slept in their beds. Even if he knew about the siege he would not have time to send help. It would take the troops of Shiho two days before they could reach the border and pass into Koei lands. It would have been too late by then, too late for him to save an innocent family from being killed. The message bore no news about the Crown Prince of Koei. A small portion of hope blossomed in his heart but his logical mind insisted that the young royal must be dead. Oibore would make sure of that. The rightful heir would not be left alive.

"Your Majesty" A nursemaid named Sae whispered to his ear "The queen needs you"

Surprise struck jerking Koshijiro out of his reverie. His wife Keiko had been in labor since the night before. Hours had passed since then. He immediately stood up, sauntering through the halls that would take him towards the royal chambers. His queen had been pregnant with their first child. They had anticipated this pregnancy with joy, being without child for the first five years of their marriage. But worry entered Koshijiro's heart. Keiko had always been a petite woman. Her slim hips and girth gave tell tale signs that the birth will be difficult. The head healer had warned him of this. Several kinds of complications might arise.

Turning at a bend, he reached a heavy wooden door. Beyond it was his beloved. Koshijiro unlocked the knob with a flick of his hand, the magic sprung from his palm swinging it open. Entering the room, he could hear the murmurs and whispers of the healers inside. He noticed the dire expressions on their faces, the look of worry and nervousness.

"What's wrong, Dr. Gensai?" Koshijiro asked.

"Your Majesty." All of the men and women within the room bowed before him. Soon after, some of the lower class helpers shuffled out of the royal bedroom. The head healer and his personal assistant stayed behind.

"As expected there were complications, your Highness." Dr. Gensai informed him, exhaustion evident in his features. He and his whole team had been watching over Queen Keiko for hours on end. It had been a difficult pregnancy and a much more difficult birth. "The child has been born successfully but internal bleeding has started and we… we cannot stop the flow"

Koshijiro's eyes widened. His brows knitted together, his jaw taut.

"The queen has given birth to a daughter" Gensai continued but the King barely heard his words.

"Can you save her?" Koshijiro held the healer by the arms.

"Your Majesty…" Gensai stuttered as his King's hold tightened, pain shooting through his nerves.

"Have you done everything that is in your power? Have you done all that can be done?" Panic entered his heart and he shook the man hard, his words bit out with raw bitter emotion. "What use is our magical blood if you could not save your Queen?"

Dr. Gensai closed his eyes. They had tried. They used every trick in the magical healing tomes but to no avail. Some wounds just couldn't be stopped by magic or modern medicine. Death couldn't be stopped by mere men.

"I am sorry…"

The doctor's words had been said with a tone of finality. Koshijiro grip loosened and with a hard shove he pushed the man away. The grief that he had felt for the Himuras magnified tenfold. He had lost his dear friends today. Did he have to lose his most precious love too? The tears that he had been trying to reel in were shed. A man such as he was expected to act strong, like a pillar that his country can rely on in times of dire need. But how could he stop the pain? To whom could he share his fears he now that his wife is near death? Who could give him a warm smile in the midst of grief?

Stumbling, he kneeled beside the bed where his wife lay still on silk sheets. She was pale, too pale. Her breath was slow. Sometimes she would struggle and sometimes her brows would knot together in pain. A thin film of sweat appeared on her forehead. The bandages around her stomach were stained deep red. Even now the flow of blood had not stopped. His queen, his wife, his love was bleeding to death.

"Keiko…" he whispered, one hand brushing away the sweat damp ebony black bangs clung on her forehead. Her once bright blue eyes opened slowly; her mouth smiled slightly.

"Be strong, my love" Keiko whispered. Shakily, her hand reached out to touch her husband's cheek. Kojirshiro held the chilled clammy palm and placed it against his skin..

"I will always love you"

His wife's last words seemed to echo deep into his mind. Closing his eyes, Koshijiro remembered the first time that they met in the flower fields. On that day, he fell deeply in love with a peasant woman who sold to a man, whom she thought to be a simple farmer, a single rose. He recalled the surprise in her eyes when he brought her to the palace the day after. He could never forget that he had adored her more than anything in the world. The light that emanated from her entire being dimmed as her soul left for the afterlife, leaving a hole of darkness in his heart.

Death always left a haunting mark to those who are left behind.

A needy desperate cry of a babe resounded in the room as if reminding them of its presence. Koshijiro lifted his head. _My daughter_, he thought, _my daughter is still alive_. Steadily, he pushed himself up and walked towards the healer who held his daughter in his arms. The kind Dr. Gensai gently placed the child in her father's strong, steady arms. Koshijiro held his new born against his chest, feeling the tell tale beatings of a young healthy heart against his own.

"You look like your mother" He murmured as the child blinked its sleepy sapphire blue eyes. A tuft of dark hair rested on its head, a healthy rosy blush dusted her cheeks. Keiko might have died but she had left him a special gift - one that he promised to guard with his whole life.

_I shall name her Kaoru._

* * *

He found them lying on the foot of the mountain. The woman lay face down on the soft earth, her hair in complete disarray. Her limbs shook in seizure, her breathing slow. A small red haired child cried beside her. A body of a dead horse lay a few feet away.

"Kuso!" Hiko Seijuro swore as he downed a gulp of sake "This is why I always tell people to send me a message by owl before entering my mountain"

The woman was barely alive, struck down by a lightning spell that would attack anyone who would try to cross the West Mountain's border. His home was protected by a cloaking spell that he had personally cast. No stranger or enemy could enter the area without his permission. Only those who have the gift of flight could slip through the defenses. Those who were foolhardy enough to trespass would be struck down without fail.

The woman was still hanging on to life. The child, bawled loudly, yearning for the warmth of a mother's touch. Luck was on the side of this little one on this day. The spell that Hiko had cast had weakened through the years and he had not bothered to re-strengthen it. Thus, it was not as lethal as before. The woman's health might be in danger but within a few days of rest, she would get stronger.

He wondered who they were. Only a few would visit an old war general who had turned into a hermit. Besides, he could count on one hand the number of people who knew that he lived here. His old drinking buddy, Katsura Kogoro, was an ass who never even tried to visit him once. That hero-worshipping Sagara had already stopped by last month with his two adoptive sons. The Royal Family of Koei he had given special permission to enter any time they liked but that was unlikely since they kept to the palace at all times. Well, he only gave Kyosuke's family the permission. Oibore and his cranky wife could get toasted for all he cared.

Hiko tipped the jug of sake that he had just bought against his mouth. The warm alcoholic liquid burned as it ran down his throat. There was something wrong with the scenario, something out of place. He could feel it. Honey-brown eyes gazed at the corpse of the horse. Their get away, he contemplated. Perhaps they were runaways. The woman must be the babe's mother. But the babe…

A mere child of that age would have died instantly if he was struck by the spell. But he was bawling and full of life. His cheeks stained with tears and his silken clothes rumpled and dirty with mud. The spell had spared him, not hitting even an inch of his skin.

_Red hair… Violet eyes..._

"Shut up!" Hiko snorted as he kneeled down and deposited his jug on the floor. He really didn't like these snivelling little monsters. No matter how much his comrades had liked innocent little babies, he never saw what was special about them. They cry, they eat, they poop, and they piss. He'd rather get away from one than hug it, thank you very much. He patted the child's head to test if the crying kid would stop. The bright red strands of hair felt silken under his touch. Hiko narrowed his eyes, his gaze noticing the cloth used for the child's tunic. He reached out and felt it with his fingers. Silk. This child was dressed in silk, a cloth that was only used by those of high stature. Then he noticed it. A silver string hung around the babe's neck. His hand gently grabbed and lifted it out for his eyes to see.

On the child's neck hung half of the Royal Seal of Koei.

* * *

Oibore Yukishiro shoved the beheaded body of his brother off the Holy Throne without care. The now rotting corpse lay like garbage on the floor of the Royal Hall. Blood seeped through the wood of the throne where he sat. The smell of death permeated his nostrils but he didn't care. A dark smile graced his lips as he sat on Koei's symbol of power. Half of the royal seal dangled on a chain hanging on his neck.

How many times had he dreamed that he was the one sitting on the throne, ruling the land with the beautiful Hana by his side? But his perfect vision was usurped by an older brother who had everything. Kyosuke earned their father's respect, gained Hana's love and the kingdom that he had tried so hard to protect in the Great War. While he…

Gnashing his teeth together, he gripped the hilt of the sword that hung on his hip. He was left with nothing while they gained everything. A great crime committed to him and his soul.

But they have paid for their crimes, cruelly, painfully, and rightfully so.

He found his Hana, his beautiful red haired angel, on the top of the tallest tower. He offered her a chance to be Queen again under his rule. Oibore considered his lawfully wedded wife an incompetent fool. Only a true beauty like Hana would be perfect enough to be beside him. But she spoke hurtful words and slapped him squarely on his cheek. The conniving little bitch even tried to stab him with a dagger hidden in her dress. She died after that trick of hers, of course. She died screaming.

Life was still perfect even without his red-haired love. His son, Enishi, would be hailed as the new Crown Prince and his twin, Tomoe, would become the princess that everyone in the land would adore. His legal wife would be called the Queen although he could get rid of her and find another one who would be deemed more 'perfect'.

But one single thing still stood in his way. The crown prince, that precious child of Kyosuke's, had slipped away from his grasp.

"Is there news about the Crown Prince?" Oibore demanded. Leaning forward, he glared menacingly at one of the mercenaries serving under him. The man shivered in fear but faced the man tp whom he had pledged his loyalty and allegiance.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but the child and her nursemaid are still missing"

"What?" With one white eye brow raised up unto his hairline, Oibore's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"The… the child…, my Lord" the mercenary stuttered "He's still missing"

Throwing a dagger at the mercenary, the new self-proclaimed King of Koei raged. Unbearable anger rushed through his nerves. He wanted to kill someone, anyone. His target ran for his life, darting towards the door. Oibore's chest heaved. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart.

It didn't matter. Yes, it didn't matter. Kyosuke's child was a weakling and was no threat to him. After all, what could one single child do against his whole army? He had thousands under his rule. Mercenaries, murderers and killers. It was the other half of the Royal Seal that he was after. Without it, the half that he had on his neck was useless. He could employ magis to forge another seal. Let them use their magic to try to replicate the important insignia. It could be done.

If there's a will, there's a way. Yes, it could be done.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake"

Tae heard an unknown man speak. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a warm light coming from a fire. Her whole body ached, still feeling the after-effects of being struck by a bolt of lightning out of nowhere. She still couldn't remember how she got hurt in the first place, only knowing that she was knocked out of her horse the moment she tried to enter the forest on the foot of the West Mountain. Gingerly, she tried to sit up but her body shook in pain. Bile rose up in her throat and she collapsed. Strong muscled arms held her up and let her lean against a stack of pillows. Her head swam but she could make out a silhouette of a large imposing man hovering over her.

"Take it easy" her rescuer said "You need to relax"

A cup was placed between her hands and Tae tried to sip its contents slowly. A bitter liquid stung her tongue and she almost spit out what she had drunk.

"SAKE?" Tae hollered, insulted to the high heavens "HOW COULD YOU SERVE THE PERSONAL NURSEMAID OF THE KING SOME SAKE!"

Quickly, her nimble hand covered her mouth as soon as the words came out. _Why did you reveal your identity you idiot!_, she berated herself. If this man was an enemy the Prince Shinta's life would be in dire danger.

Hiko's eyes roved at her speculatively then he smirked. "Didn't I tell you to relax, miss nursemaid? You are in my home, on the top of West Mountain. It's practically in the middle of nowhere so you can shout out your identity as loud as you can."

Tae's mind whirled as she listened to the man's words. They were on top of the West Mountain did he say? Her eyes widened and she almost jumped off the bed.

"YOU'RE HIKO SEIJUROU!" Tae's jaw dropped.

Hiko rolled his eyes. So the obvious has been stated.

"But… But you're the Head War General who served under King Kyosuke's father!"

"Oho!" The man smirked "I didn't know that I'm still that popular"

Tae's cheeks blushed crimson and she attempted to knock the man out by throwing the mug filled with sake but failed.

Hiko settled himself on a low stool and faced the woman laid on his bed. If this woman is the personal nursemaid of the King, there was no question who the young child was. He wanted to leave his tired visitor alone but he needed to ask some questions.

"Why are you here?" He began to inquire. The woman in front of him faced away. "And why is the Crown Prince of Koei with you"

The nursemaid winced.

_So he was right_, Hiko thought, _the young one is the son of Kyosuke_.

"The palace has fallen into Oibore Yukishiro's hands" Tae closed her eyes. The memories flashed into her mind as she spoke. She could almost recall the moans of despair. "King Kyosuke and Queen Hana are dead"

Shock entered Hiko's senses. For years he had turned into a hermit, never wandering out of the mountain except for times when he needed to buy new supplies and sake. For years the kingdom had been peaceful. The King was loved and respected by his people. Then he heard this news.

Tae relayed to him the whole story…how Oibore had asked for his brother's counsel in the middle of the night and asked all the dignitaries and nobles to be in attendance; how the traitor killed his own brother by beheading him as he sat defenseless on his throne. Tae's words left a bitter taste in Hiko's mouth, something that even the delicious taste of sake couldn't mask. His beloved country had fallen and he couldn't do anything about it.

Participating in the Great War against the invading forces from the North, he had become some sort of a legend among his people. His sword style, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, was a deadly force to be reckoned with. But what use were his sword and his skill if he couldn't protect his King and the royal family?

"Please, take the prince under your care! I beg of you Hiko-sama" Tae kneeled down in front of this man, her only hope. She didn't care if her body protested in pain. "Sagara-san…. Captain Sagara sent me here. He told me…" She remembered Sagara's blank lifeless stare and bowed her head "He told me that we would be safe"

Hiko looked away from Tae, his gaze turning towards the red-haired babe slumbering near the fire. A small woolen blanket covered his small form, warming him from the bitter cold. Shinta is his Godson. Kyosuke had asked him of this honor the moment Hana was found pregnant. He never met the child even once but it was unmistakable. The bright red hair and violet eyes reminded him of their country's beautiful Queen. But even if he wasn't the prince, the swordsman didn't think that he could turn away an innocent babe and let it die.

The old war general strengthened his resolve and made his decision. He looked straight into the nurse maid's inquisitive gaze and spoke the first thing that came into his mind.

"His name should be changed"

"I beg your pardon?" Tae asked, confused at the man's question.

"The child's name." Hiko answered gruffly, he lifted the sake jug and took a long sip. "Shinta is too soft, too recognizable if he would venture outside the mountain. It should be changed"

Tae opened her mouth, ready to protest but Hiko stopped her, one of his hands rested on her lips.

"Do you want this child to live? His name is known by the whole country and its people. Judging from your story, he would be hunted down alive."

The nursemaid nodded in understanding, her own thoughts agreeing to the logical string of reasoning but she didn't know what proper name would suit her beloved princeling. It was Hiko who spoke after a bout of silence. His stated the new name with conviction and pride.

"From now on this child shall be called as Kenshin. The Heart of Sword"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Wow! I finished writing eighteen pages in one sitting! Hooray! I wanted to write something different from my two other stories "And Then We Meet Again" and "Changes" to get rid of a writer's block that had been plaguing me since like forever. And I've been reading a lot of Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction as of late, since I missed it and all. Then this story came into mind. For some reason the plot points just kept coming to me. I wrote almost five pages containing the outline of the whole story.

This is the first time I wrote a story where a lot of people died in just the first chapter. Let's give a run down on the dead and deceased: Kenshin's parents, Kaoru's mother, Captain Sagara… I cried when I wrote the way he died but he went out like a proud soldier protecting his prince. This story will center on Kenshin and Kaoru. The whole cast will be included too.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. This is obviously set in an alternate universe. I really did some magic and made up Kenshin and Kaoru's parent's names.

Anyway, Review! Review! Review! Reviews are like cookies that give me energy to write more!


	2. The Wheels of Fate

**Chapter 2: The Wheels of Fate**

He jerked awake. A gut wrenching feeling of trepidation jolted through his veins. Gohei Hiruma peered his eyes open, his chest heaved as he gulped for air. The silken sheets covering his naked muscled body slid as he propped himself up. Lean muscles in his arms tightened, fingers flexing in an urge to reach for his sword. Beside him lay his mistress for the night, a beautiful woman whose face he could not recall, her curves were barely hidden beneath the covers. She slept peacefully even as Gohei's mind panicked ceaselessly. With thoughts darting here and there, his searched for the cause of his sudden unrest.

Immediately, his sharp black eyes scanned the room before him. The darkness of the night crept from every corner of the chamber. A single lit candle by the bedside flickered dimly, its light not enough to let him see past the gloom. For a moment he let his gaze past the windows, observing as dark ominous clouds rolled chaotically in the horizon. The once clear star-studded sky was now overcast with the tell tale signs of a tempest. Harsh winds howled, pounding mercilessly against the stone walls of his home. Then thunder began to rumble. Lightning struck soon after. The bolt illuminated the room for a mere few seconds but it was enough. Gohei had seen what he wanted to see.

His initial fears had been finally confirmed.

They were not alone.

"Who's there?" Gohei demanded, adding a tone of authority in his voice. Though not accustomed to having guards stationed within his room, it wasn't entirely impossible that one of his men would post himself there for safety. Pausing, he waited for the intruder to answer in return. At the same time his mind ran a mile a minute. He glanced at the sword propped at the end of his bed, mentally looking for a way to grab it without looking a bit conspicuous. Was it a friend or a foe? He did not know. There was nothing wrong with taking precautions.

Silence hung in the air as the silhouette of a man stood still against the farthest wall. It did not move nor speak. An ominous shadow camouflaged it in the darkness. Like a ghost or a creature of the night it haunted its prey. Then the trespasser suddenly moved. With light foot steps, he advanced towards the four poster bed where the target lay. Lightning flashed, once then twice. Suddenly an unshakable fear took hold paralyzing Gohei's nerves and rendering him petrified. He knew who it was. From the moment he saw the man's face there was no doubt. The eyes were of cold hard amber, his hair a shock of crimson knotted high upon his head. The distinctive sound of a sword leaving its sheath magnified the impending danger.

This man was the bringer of death, the Ishinshishi Rebel Faction's greatest and most efficient assassin.

He was known by one name.

"Battousai!"

Gohei lunged. He stretched his arms, hands reaching out for the half-concealed weapon by the foot of his bed. But even before his fingers gripped the hilt of his sword he felt the searing pain. Cold sharp steel sliced through soft flesh then through hard bone cutting it cleanly in one swift stroke. The wrist disconnected from the rest of the limb, falling on to the hard stone floor. Blood burst through the wound and he screamed. The woman by his side stirred yet did not wake. Then the sword arched again. This time he felt its edge against his neck. Gohei felt his jaw slacken as the steel cut through his throat, his eyes widening as it rolled up in its sockets.

It was early morn by the time the woman sleeping in the Gohei Hiruma's bed awoke, her loud unending screams finally alerting the guards below. By the time they reached the chamber it was too late. The men recoiled in horror as they took in the scene. The Earl of the Eastern Valley of Koei lay dead, ambushed and executed as his blood seeped into the sheets of his bed. The decapitated head of the master was gone, nowhere to be found. His mistress grieved, huddling herself in a corner like a madwoman. Her eyes were blank as she mumbled crazed unintelligible words. Eyeing each other, the men knew that there was only one action left for them to do.

His Majesty, King Yukishiro, must be informed.

* * *

A loud explosion blasted. It sent sparks and rubble flying everywhere. An unmistakable smell of sulphur wafted in the air. A few feet away. Oibore Yukishiro watched as a cloud of greyish white smoke rose in front of his anticipatory eyes. His gold plated crown hung askew on the side of his white hair. The earth beneath his feet quaked. Bits of dirt fell from the low ceiling as a great rumble thundered within the underground cavernous cave. The men he had employed to do the demolition scattered. Rushing towards the farthest corner, they took cover behind a defensive barrier conjured up by one of the palace mages. The magical wall helped keep them safe from the harm of falling rubble. But the acrid smoke coming from the blast slipped through making their lungs struggle and choke for air.

It started a month ago, at a time when the self proclaimed King of Koei had decided to import a newly discovered dark coloured substance known as 'Gun Powder'. Mined deep within the earth from the Northern Country, it was a rare chemical hailed to be most dangerous and destructive. In exchange, Oibore sent hundreds of slaves to pay for the exorbitant fees. Young men, women, and young children were dispatched into a land they knew nothing about. Some were sentenced prisoners previously held in the dungeons underneath the castle. Most were unfortunate peasants who were unable to pay the dues their King had demanded. A hundred and fifty barrels containing the crumbly powder were shipped by sea as soon as a change of hands had occurred.

And all of it was done for one single purpose.

It _must_ work. Oibore grinned, yellow stained teeth flashing a hungry smile. This time it must. There was no room for failure.

Smog lifted after some time, the air cleared once again. One side of the cavern cracked, debris of rock and soil littered the floor. Yet the heavy stone doors that stood before him stayed untouched, impenetrable as if an invisible barrier had kept it safe.

"NO!" The King bellowed, enraged.

His gnashed his teeth together. The servants around him warily took a few steps back. A sound of a sword leaving its sheath sent them running for their lives. Oibore handled his fury the only way he knew how. A serf slow enough to flee encountered the sharp edge of the King's weapon against the juncture of his shoulder. Blood spilt and pooled on the soil-packed floor as the boy collapsed unto the floor. Then King Yukishiro turned to his Duke, the only person who stayed faithfully by his side.

"Explain to me why it did not work, Heishin" he growled, eyes narrowing. "We sent hundreds of slaves to the King of the Northern Countries just to buy this miracle chemical you have suggested. Tell me…" Oibore snarled, his sword now raised high "Why are the doors of the Royal Vault still secure in its place"

Woo Heishin kept his body ramrod straight. He a skinny fellow dressed in an inky black silken robe that showed his standing in the Royal Court. As the appointed Duke he also acted as the King's right hand man. Dark ebony bangs hid the emotions behind his pale grey eyes. His lips thinned into a grim line.

"I was not one hundred percent sure, Majesty" Heishin spoke slowly, his tone not betraying any of his thoughts. "I have personally seen the destruction caused by this 'Gun Powder' when used on stone bridges and mortared walls. It was a gamble that I had risked. The Royal Vault is surely protected by something more than just mere bricks of stone."

Oibore grit his teeth, unappeased. Pretty words did nothing to allay his fury. Stepping forward, he placed the sharp side of his sword near the skin of the man's neck. A drop of blood trickled down as the edge slid against human skin, slicing it.

"Tell me why I should spare your life?" The King drawled, impatience setting in. "Or do you wish to join that serf rotting on the floor?"

Without batting an eye, Heishin placed his hand on top of the King's own. Holding his ground, he spoke with conviction. His piercing eyes gazed into the man he had sworn loyalty to.

"Because out of all the men who have surrounded you, Majesty. I have been the one who upheld my loyalty without wavering"

The spoken words cleanly echoed within the cavern. The people who had run away eyed King Yukishiro warily. Silence then followed. A few minutes had passed before they let out a breathy sigh of relief. The king had slipped his sword back into its scabbard. A smirk graced Oibore's chapped lips. He patted the Duke's shoulder, one hand wiping away the trickle of blood on his neck. Heishin had always been a quick-witted man. The man's smart brain earned him the position he held. And yes, he had always been faithful. Oibore upheld loyalty above all else. This was a trait rarely found in the mercenaries he had employed in his private army.

The King turned. Taking a few steps, he walked to Heishin's side. His determined eyes once again focused on the doors he desperately wanted to pry open. For seventeen years he had tried to breach it; to break them down into rubble and reach the treasure hidden behind. The gun powder was his latest attempt. But just like his other endeavours, this plan had ended up in disaster.

The Royal Vault can only be opened up by the Royal Seals. The two parts, when combined together as one, transformed into a key. It would deactivate the protective ancient spells that surrounded the cavern then spring the tightly shut doors agape. According to the historical tomes, the Kings and Queens of Koei had used the seals as protection for the vault since the day the country was established. Located underneath the castle grounds and accessible only by a single stairwell, the vault offered the safest place to keep the country's fortune in. Mountains of silver coins, heaps of gold bars, hundreds of precious stones and even the crown jewels lay within its walls. As protection. a strong curse had been cast upon it, striking down any fool or enemy who would try to enter it without the proper key. The spell surrounding the vault was old and frail but it held it in place no matter what scheme the present King used.

And that fact sent a surge of fury into Oibore's heart.

What else should he do? Frustration mounted, holding him by the neck. He had done all that could be done. During his first year in power, King Yukishiro employed dark mages from distant lands to forge a new seal that would combine with the original half that he kept around his neck. The magicians used every trick they knew. They used the best precious metals mined in the land and produced a copy that looked exactly like the missing part. But no matter how much they tried to merge the original with the new half it would separate. It was as if a strange type of magic rejected the fake seal. So he executed all of them. He hung the foreign magicians' severed heads in front of the castle gates.

That last vestige of power eluded him. Without it, the kind of extravagant life he dreamed of would stay only as a wish. The coffers of the Yukishiro family had been filled by taking away what little wealth the peasants had. But it wasn't enough, never enough. Their options had started dwindling. If only he could regain the other half... But it had disappeared. With it, the last surviving Himura, Prince Shinta, vanished without a trace. For many years he sent out his mercenaries and soldiers to comb the country to hunt down the missing child. These men eventually came back empty handed with all sorts of absurd alibis. So the king buried them alive in a deep pit to set an example.

After all, those who were useless must be thrown away.

"How's the progress going, father?"

A familiar voice drawled, snapping Oibore out of his reverie. The King whisked around. Mouth upturned into a genuine smile as he raised his arms to greet the new comer. His gnarly hand reached out to affectionately ruffle his son's white spiky hair. Enishi Yukishiro, his pride and first born, was soon to be considered as his proper heir. This once mischievous child had grown into a strapping young man, tall and imposing unlike his father. He would become a formidable King someday who would take over the lands that had been promised to him by birth right. But right now the father was more interested in holding on to his throne. Until his last breath, the incumbent ruler would not give up until he had opened that damn vault.

"Why are you here, boy?" Oibore huffed "I ordered you to stay in the west tower with the commander of the Shinsengumi"

"I have received news from the eastern valley" Enishi shrugged without a care "It seems that idiot Gohei has finally been assassinated … found in his bed without a head. No one knows who did it though Hiruma's men had relayed the news that the earl received a warning from the Ishinshishi days before"

Oibore flicked his finger, uninterested, even if his son mentioned the name of the rebel force that had disobediently gone against his rule since the day he usurped the throne. The Ishinshishi… Ah, such an ignorant group of fools! Did they think that killing one of his lower class earls would do harm to the Yukishiro rule? Even if they had adopted a mystical killer within their ranks it would not work. They had killed a person of little importance, nothing more; a man who had an insatiable appetite for women and selling slaves for profit. It would not matter in the long run. Men like Gohei Hiruma could be easily replaced.

"What else?" King Yukishiro tapped his finger against the hilt of his sword, knowing that his son would not linger without reason.

This time Enishi's blue green eyes brightened. His finger pushed his round shaped glasses up atop the bridge of his nose. Digging his other hand deep into his pant's pocket, he retrieved a folded up parchment with its edges dipped in gold. A letter inked with the royal insignia of the Kingdom of Shiho rested between his fingers. He raised it high into the air for all to see.

"I think…" he smirked, calculating eyes narrowing in delight at the news that he held within his grasp. "I think we have just received the perfect solution to our problems"

* * *

"I will not allow you to bully me into a marriage that I do not want or need!"

Kaoru Kamiya's voice strained. She glared. The men sitting before her did not even flinch. Bile threatened to rise up in her throat. Sapphire blue eyes narrowed with scorn, showing none of the gaiety she felt the night before. Feminine hands curled into fists as her fingernails dug deep into the flesh of her skin. She pounded against the wooden surface, the round table underneath rattling in discord. Rain poured outside reacting to her emotions. Tilting her chin up, Kaoru stood her ground.

She will not be swayed. Not by the opinions of others or their futile suggestions wanting sound reason.

The princess of Shiho convened with the royal council. A meeting had been called in haste due to the current turn of events. Every noble and minister from the land travelled back into the main palace within a day's time. The sun had almost set when they finally gathered before her, observing and feigning rapt attention in a meeting that would decide the future of their entire country. Some whispered into each other's ears. Some watched her with hardly concealed contempt. Even some had the gall to mock her reaction with a smile.

To them she was only a seventeen year old girl, a spoiled brat.

"Ah, but you do need this marriage, your highness" one of the nobles stood up to openly counter her. Distaste entered Kaoru's mouth as she recognized this fiend, Shishio Makoto, the Marques of the Marsh Lands. How predictable.

"Why?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow "I am the rightful heir to the throne. Am I not?"

Waving a hand as if unconcerned, Shishio merely smirked. It sent another wave of furious rage into Kaoru's system. The princess bit her lower lip, the pain reminding her of her duty. If only it could put a stop to the barrage of swear words that threatened to come out of her mouth.

"But you cannot rule on your own, princess" He sighed as if deeming her like a difficult child. The phrase was simple but it contained a message that Kaoru did not want to heed.

"Because I am a woman?" Kaoru challenged.

"Because you are not above the law"

Shishio's words echoed within the chamber where they convened. The men around Kaoru heightened their whispers. She could see the approval in their eyes at this simple phrase … the slight nods of their heads, and the sudden excited smiles in their lips. Kaoru shut her mouth close. Raw emotions threatened to break her composure. For a moment she gazed upon the throne behind her, the catalyst that instigated this problem. The marble seat of the King lay empty like a newly turned tomb.

_Oh papa, _she struggled to breathe,_ I don't know what to do! Why did you leave me all alone?_

Reality struck her hard. She grieved with the knowledge that the presence that had once graced the royal throne had left the living world forever. Her father, Koshijiro Kamiya, had left for the afterlife a week before. His cold corpse was found by the palace maids in the royal chamber one early morning. Kaoru could still remember her cries of agony as she felt the chilled skin of her father's dead body against her own; the hardened fingers that could no longer give her warmth; and the pounding of a once healthy heart had halted for all eternity.

Earlier, the head healer, Dr. Gensai, had announced that the death was caused by natural means. But doubt lingered in Kaoru's mind.

Looking up to the men her father had once trusted, the princess of Shiho held on to one last option. They might not listen to her protests but perhaps reason would prevail.

"I… I can rule on my own" Kaoru stuttered, her voice unsure "I have been taught by the best tutors in Shiho. I am not ignorant about what the country needs. All of you…" She bowed before them. "We can help each other in leading Shiho just as you have done when my father was King. Please…" The council kept silent. The princess' blue eyes pleaded, finally revealing what she feared most. "Please, I don't want to get married to someone I do not know."

"Surely you jest!" Shishio laughed cruelly "Love and romance are merely fairytales created by the weak" he waved to his colleagues "I'm sure you or the council would not want to let the country's future hang in the balance just to appease your petty whims?"

Kaoru looked away as if someone slapped her cheek. Pain stung her heart as Shishio's well placed barb hit its mark. Yes, once she wished for a love everlasting. Like in the stories her papa had told her of a King who found his beloved in a field of flowers. Yearning for true love, she wished nothing more than to be loved and love back. But duty to country must outweigh personal desires.

According to the law of Shiho, a male heir must inherit the throne. If a female was left as the only heir then another set of laws would follow. A husband of high birth must rule beside the Queen. If not, the next in line would take over. But that created a problem in itself. The other successor was an orphan and only eleven years old. Yahiko Myoujin, the princess' cousin, could not rule because of his age. As a child, he was too young to take charge of massive responsibilities and had a heart too innocent to deal with politics that ran rampant within the royal court.

_What must I do? _ The thought swirled in her mind unendingly. If only she could runaway from her cursed life to live freely without a care. But Kaoru loved her people. She knew that they would never approve of a person without royal blood becoming King. It left her little choice. Within seven days she must wed a man whom she didn't know or love … or lose the throne that was rightfully hers.

The throne must not be left empty for too long.

Bowing her head, she conceded.

"Who must I marry?"

The council members beamed at her with approval. Her apparent show of submissiveness appeased their initial contempt. The chatter rose to a fever pitch though now it contained praise. The princess had finally bent to their will. Shishio's grin widened. A spark entered his hooded eyes. He spoke with conviction, naming the young man the council had decided to lead their country beside the Kamiya brat.

"Enishi Yukishiro" the Marques said "The crown prince of Koei"

* * *

Katsura Kogoro scratched his quill against the parchment he had acquired. He paused, bent forward then dipped the quill into an inkwell. Words flowed from his mind. Hastily his hand wrote sentence upon sentence unto the textured paper. This letter must be finished at once. The troops hiding in the southern forest lands awaited its arrival. The ink sparkled for a moment after he had signed his signature. Then the words disappeared wholly leaving a blank page. Invisible ink, he thought, was definitely useful. Pity that it was a magical product only found in the Kingdom of Shiho. To the Ishinshishi it provided a way to exchange letters without being detected. Only a dust of a particular kind of sand can reveal the contents of invisible ink.

"Ah" he mumbled as he touched his chin, his fingers played with his moustache for a second. "I should really remind Katsu to smuggle another box of this soon as possible"

Suddenly, the flap of his tent rose snapping Katsura out of his thoughts. A crimson haired young man entered. His hand held a package wrapped with cloth.

"Ah, you've come" the commander of the Ishinshishi acknowledged the visitor's presence. With soft careful steps the new comer moved towards where Katsura sat. Bending, he kneeled down against the hard ground. The man's eerily golden eyes shone with purpose.

"It is done" the manslayer spoke.

The assassin's skilful hands untied the knot of the blood stained kerchief. Its contents spilled across the floor as soon as it escaped its prison. The severed head of Gohei Hiruma rolled in front of Katsura. Its lifeless eyes stared into space. The blood on its skin already dried into a crisp.

Nodding his head, Katsura smiled. A sense of approval shone in his eyes. Gohei acted as a lower class earl yet his death would free hundreds of peasants soon to be sold off as slaves… one life sacrificed for the benefit of others. The commander of the Ishinshishi did not think himself naïve. He knew too well that the ends would never justify the means. But for now… for now, he would do all to achieve his dream. His homeland must be freed from the Yukishiros. And then he hoped to find the proper heir to the throne.

Tilting his head, the old war commander observed his top assassin. A boy he only knew as 'Kenshin'. Showing up in the Ishinshishi camps one day, Kenshin acted like an avenging angel sent by the gods. His skills with the sword proved deadly and lethal. Eventually it earned him the name 'Battousai' among his people. No one knew where he came from. No one knew who he really was, a complete mystery that even now Katsura could not solve. For a time he contemplated if this boy could be the missing Prince Shinta. With his hair the color of burning fire it presented a possibility. But the prince's eyes were known to be one of soft lavender. A colour he had inherited from his mother, Queen Hana. The assassin before Katsura only had eyes the colour of gold, like a demon described in the folk tales of old.

"I await your command" Kenshin spoke with a tone clipped and controlled - a phrase he always said whenever he finished an assignment. He sat straight like a soldier waiting for his captain's command.

Katsura's eyes softened for a moment, easily noticing the weariness in the man slayer's eyes even if his face stayed unchanged. The journey back from the eastern valley would have taken him half a day on foot.

"Rest for now." He patted his soldier's stiff shoulders. Leaning back, he watched his most prized assassin rise up on his feet and part with a respectful bow.

Left to his own devices, Katsura sighed. It's a pity. Never even once had he seen Kenshin smile. A part of the commander felt afraid if the assassination jobs were slowly eating up the young man's soul. Killing another human always came with a heavy price. But it was not the time to worry of such things. Besides, the commander thought, he needed to send out a letter. The rumours of the princess of Shiho getting engaged to Yukishiro Enishi must be confirmed.

* * *

The moon had risen up high tonight. Its beams filtered through the glass windows of the princess' chambers. Sae, her highness' personal maid, entered the room. She gave a small bow and moved behind where her master sat. One hand held a comb made out of pine wood. With deft motions the servant began to brush through each strand, only stopping at times to tug at the tangles. Kaoru's waist length hair swung with the motions. Its healthy mane shined with health.

A whiff of jasmine blossoms rose into the air as the incense on top of her vanity table burned brightly. The mirror in front revealed the princess' reflection. Her bright blue eyes now looked solemn. Once plump cheeks now lacked its rosy glow. Her pink lips turned down into a frown. Until now the meeting held earlier this day still remained fresh in her mind. Here in her private chambers she wished to seek solace and reprieve. Yet it plagued her like a nightmare.

_Married…_

She shivered, her hands clenching into fists. What a heavy price she has to pay. And for once in her life she cursed the day she was born with royal blood. Yearning for a life she never had, she wondered if she could be happier as a peasant. Those who dwell outside the palace walls might live a life without much wealth but she could see in their smiles that they were happy and content. Most girls her age already had a family to care for, a husband to love and a pack of children to rear. Unlike her, they were loved. Unlike her, they were not alone.

Shaking her head, she banished her corrupting thoughts. Her people needed her to be strong especially at a time like this.

Lifting her hand to hover over a wash basin full of water, Kaoru focused her thoughts into one. Magic had always been a salve to her worries. Her emotions lifted as a surge of heat left her fingertips. The liquid underneath her palm began to bubble as if at a boiling point. Then a single droplet split from the rest. It swirled, glowed then absorbed all of the aqueous substance. Changing shape, it transformed into a scaled dragon dancing in the air. She watched with delight as it opened its jaws and let out a soundless roar. Then a knock hit against the hard wood of her door. Turning her head around, Kaoru's concentration broke. The cold water splashed against her body making her scream.

"Hey Kaoru!" the visitor's perky energetic voice babbled "Are you getting tortured? Is something wrong? Are you okay in there?"

"MISAO!" The princess shouted. She twisted the damp cloth of her night wear between her hands. "I'm okay!"

Sae sighed. Momentarily she stopped brushing her royal highness' hair and let the visitor in. A petite woman pranced her way inside the princess' private room. Her small hands lifted up her violet dress to prevent herself from stumbling. An infectious grin spread on her lips. Her long braided hair swayed to and fro as she moved with grace. If words could describe Misao it would be "perky." That, and the word "tiny". But Kaoru never dared to speak such a thing knowing the heavens may punish her with a raging rabid weasel girl.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru scowled, her fingers picking damp tendrils of hair away from her eyes.

"Oh you know you just missed my presence your highness." The girl winked. The princess made a face causing her visitor to giggle in return. "Besides, my grandpa said that you finally agreed to get married!"

An unladylike snort came out of Kaoru's nose. Of all the people who had to visit her at this time of night why did it have to be her? Sure they've been best friends ever since she couldn't remember …exchanging dolls …learning martial arts and, rough housing like naughty boys with cooties. Lady Misao Makimachi, the grand daughter of Duke Okina of the mid lands, had always been a fun partner-in-crime when it came to mischief and pranks. But she annoyed Kaoru a lot when it came to teasing. And Misao knew how to efficiently hit her target with a few choice words.

"Your Grandpa Okina wanted me to get married so you would follow suit!" The princess pouted.

Misao's dark blue eyes suddenly looked starry eyed "I don't mind," the fifteen year old girl breathed dreamily and dropped herself against the soft bed "As long as the groom would be my beloved Aoshi-sama."

At this declaration of young love, Kaoru let out a hearty laugh. Oh Misao! She always did have a one track mind. Ever since her best friend locked eyes with the captain of the Oniwabanshu she definitely became smitten. Misao's crush at the tall blue-eyed hunk had turned into an unhealthy obsession to the point where the young lady stalked her love everywhere. She knew Aoshi's favourite colour, his preference about food, and even the tight schedule he kept every day. Kaoru could only wonder why the captain never hid away from his admirer's persistence.

"I heard some news that a really good seer lives near the palace. Want to go with me?" Misao wiggled her brows "We can ask the seer if you should really marry that Yukishiro guy."

"Misao, we are not allowed to get out of the palace without escorts" Then Kaoru lowered her voice, her eyes darting here and there making sure no else could hear "especially at night."

"Aww! You're no fun!" Misao's lips pouted. "Come on! You just have to accompany me. I just want to ask the seer if I and Aoshi-sama even have a chance"

With a smirk the princess answered. "Oh that's easy to answer. You have no chance whatsoever. N-O-N-E"

"That's mean!" Misao grabbed a pillow and threw it at her target. Kaoru avoided it with a tilt of her head. "Besides I'm not here to talk about Aoshi-sama. I wanted to discuss your marriage"

This time, the princess' lips turned down into a frown. "Let's not talk about that please"

"But why not?" The younger girl blinked "Enishi's handsome. He's tall, dark and yummy. Not as yummy as my Aoshi-sama but close enough"

Kaoru rolled her eyes "Handsome isn't enough. I want to get married to someone I love"

"But that's impossible for us…"

Their bright chatter halted. The truth in Misao's words rang true. As female members of the royal household their futures hung upon the decision of others. And it frustrated Kaoru more than anything else. She wanted freedom, wanting the rights that the males had, not just to stay quiet like a simpering damsel in distress whenever trouble comes barrelling in.

"So would you come?" Misao asked, reaching out to tug her fingers at the princess' sleeve, "I really want to visit that seer"

With a smile, Kaoru patted her best friend's insistent hands. Yes, the two of them might have no chance to find true love. But what could they lose? Sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night sounded fun!

"Sure!"

* * *

A brown feathered hawk fluttered by a glass window. The creature screeched as it stretched its wings wide. A golden ribbon tightly tied a letter around the bird's leg. Enishi Yukishiro held his arm up letting the tired messenger rest against him limb. With quick hands, the crown prince of Koei unravelled the missive. Tapping his round glasses, he grinned.

"Well, well, well…" Enishi murmured "I guess the plan's moving ahead better than I expected"

Crushing the parchment with one hand, he threw it out of the window without a care. Then with purposeful strides he walked through the halls that would take him to the Queen's tower.

His sister, Enishi mused, would be very pleased.

* * *

They moved among the shadows, avoiding the light that flickered from the street lamps. Kaoru's shaking hands fixed the shawl covering her head. Nervousness at being caught and the excitement of adventure pulsed through her veins. The city seemed to slumber whenever midnight came about. At this time of night, the market stalls had already closed. Only a few guards marched on patrol but they were easy to avoid with Misao leading her on. Kaoru swore that her best friend could apply as one of the castle's spies with her sneaking-around skills. Like a silent mouse, the younger lady led them through side paths and winding ways until they reached a house at the farthest corners of the capital.

"It's here" Misao whispered, raising her finger against her lips to tell Kaoru to hush. Then she knocked thrice against a shut door and waited.

It creaked open a minute later. Behind it, an elderly woman peeked.

"Ah, I knew you would come" the woman grinned causing Kaoru to clamp her mouth shut when she saw rotting teeth. One of the woman's eyes seemed to consider the princess from head to toe. The other could barely see, almost blind with a cataract hindering its sight.

Misao and Kaoru lumbered in, breathing a relieved sigh when the door shut in. With complete happiness, the princess comfortably sat on one of the wooden stools. They gathered around the only table within the dingy house. Misao preferred to sit on the floor to let the elderly woman take the other empty seat. They were safe for now. The main problem would be how to get back to the palace before anyone noticed their absence. They only had a precious hour before they must depart again.

"Hey Blind Nana!" Misao cheerfully piped in "How come you knew we were coming?"

"I AM A SEER, DEAR CHILD!" The elderly snorted, obviously offended.

Misao giggled then, her shoulders shook with mirth. "I told you. This woman's the real deal!"

"Okay, I admit it" the princess scowled. Taking five gold pieces from her pocket, she deposited it on her grinning friend's open palm. The younger girl raised her hand and waved it in victory. Blind Nana glared upon her two new customers.

"Are you here for your fortunes or are you just here to waste my time?" she sneered causing the two young women to blush in embarrassment. Huddling closer, they gazed expectantly at the mystic they had risked their lives to see. The fire crackling in the back gave the room an eerie light and Kaoru swore that the blind eye actually glowed. Taking the opportunity to ask her question first, Misao began to open her mouth. But even before she could do so Blind Nana spoke.

"_One with the power to bring peace to the land shall come forth_

_Molten gold will clash with sapphire blue_

_A choice of great importance must be made_

_Or hell shall swallow all"_

Her raspy voice resounded within the tiny room, haunting like a ghostly whisper. The eerie words left the two girls baffled, utterly confused … like a riddle they could not decipher. A chill ran down Kaoru's spine. She shivered, unbelievably afraid. The blind eye of Blind Nana seemed to stare right into her eyes, observing as if it could see through her soul.

Misao's lips pouted. "How is that supposed to be connected to Aoshi-sama?" she whined.

"It's not for you Lady" the elderly woman snapped "It's for the princess"

"Huh?" The two friends exchanged questioning glances.

Then Misao's eyes widened with horror. Realization dawned upon her. They kept their identities a secret. They were sure that they had not told this woman the truth. They even went through the process of wearing a servant's clothes. How? How did this woman know?

Suddenly the seer stood up, her horrified eye gazed towards the open window. Faint sounds of men shouting for the princess' name filled the streets. It seems Kaoru's absence from the palace had finally been found.

"Sorry, we have to leave." The princess dug deep into her pocket and grabbed a bag of gold. Quickly, she left it within the seer's grasp. Then they fled. Kaoru's hand gripped her best friend's arm and pulled them out of the house. Their feet scrambled towards the fastest route back to the castle. They deftly manoeuvred through narrow alley ways, avoiding some guards on the way. Then they reached the massive castle gates.

Only to see Aoshi Shinomori, the captain of the Oniwabanshu, glare at them with his handsome blue eyes.

Misao buried her face into her hands and moaned.

"Busted!"

* * *

Shishio Makoto's lips skilfully moulded against his lover's own. The fire of their passion smouldered with their touch. Grasping his woman by the arms, he pulled her into his lap. In return she moaned. Her breath hissed as the marques kissed her neck. Suckling a bit against the skin, Shishio left her craving for more. But business must be tackled first. Breaking away he nuzzled against her shoulder and breathed her name.

"I missed you, Yumi"

Yumi Komagata gazed into her lover's eyes. She had waited for this moment. The magic in her blood burned passionately, wanting to spurn free. Whispering into her lover's ears, she asked for news. The marques' gaze turned dark as an evil gleam entered his eyes.

"The brat fell for the trap"

The answer rang clear and true.

The wheels of fate had spun into motion. Soon, soon they would reach their dreams.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Seventeen pages again! I'm getting revved up for this story. I decided for a seventeen year time skip rather than dwelling on how Kaoru and Kenshin became who they are. At first I intended to create a five year time skip so we could see how Hiko trained wee little Kenshin but that idea strayed away from the momentum of the story too much. I do have a copy of that seven page draft and perhaps I'll post it as a side story rather than insert it here. I do want the plot to roll into action as soon as possible so Kenshin and Kaoru would finally meet. And yes, in the next chapter sparks would finally fly. I'm so excited about it!

Here's a big thank you to all those beautiful people who reviewed my story. I was actually surprised and honoured by your responses. They gave me confidence in my writing ability.

Thank you to: Hotaru Himura, Jasmine Blossom625, Ngbeken Lovette, Mex99angel, nijiryuu, miniwoo, Jmai, pinaydilag, texasgirl and Ghille Dhu

Review! Review! Review! I would appreciate it really very much if you showed your thoughts about this story. And maybe even share some ideas as to how the story should go.


End file.
